The present invention relates generally to decision support in respect of the animals in a herd located in a farm environment. More particularly, the invention relates to an automatic animal grooming method and system as disclosed below. The invention also relates to a computer program 7 and a computer readable medium.
Modern milk production units are normally highly efficient in terms of extracted milk volume per animal. One important factor behind this is good animal health and hygiene. An automatic brush that for example can be visited on the animals' own initiative constitutes one tool to attain improved animal health and hygiene. EP 1 487 258 describes such a brush, which has an oblong, vertical brush element being rotatable and flexible to provide efficient and comfortable grooming.
The article Schukken, Y. H., et al., “Field Study on Milk Production and Mastitis Effect of the DeLaval Swinging Cow Brush”, Final Report, Aug. 5, 2009, www.milkproduction.com shows that there may be a slight increase in the milk production in response to the installation of a cow brush in a pen. It is statistically proven that clinical mastitis is lower in pens of cows in second and higher lactation with a cow brush than in corresponding pens without a cow brush.